Nohr side
by otakufan375
Summary: What if Corrin was born in Nohr instead of Hoshido? How would that change things in the story line? Alternate story of Hoshido side
1. Prank gone too far

Corrin was currently playing with her younger sister Elise. Both girls were princesses of the powerful kingdom known as Nohr. Corrin was the third youngest child in Nohr. Corrin was wearing a black and white dress and white headdress was on her head. Corrin was 8 years old and was a two years older than Elise.

The two of them were being ignored by their mother. Their mother ignored all of her children and only paid attention to the ruler of Nohr, King Garon. Out of all the siblings in Nohr Elise and Corrin were the most playful. The two of them were a lot closer to each other than they were with everyone else.

Corrin opened the door to her mother's room and saw that she was sleeping. She turned back made a signal for Elise to follow her. The two sisters were trying very hard not to giggle. They had a bunch of markers with them. They started to draw on her face and hoped that she wouldn't wake up. Luckily she didn't and they dashed out of the room and waited for their mother's reaction to seeing her face all scribbled up.

Later that morning everyone heard a scream and a guard came in and had his weapon ready. He saw that the mother had scribble marks all over her face and realized who the culprits were. He just sighed went back outside and alerted everyone that it was a false alarm. He alerted everyone that two certain trouble makers thought it would be fun to draw over their mother's face.

The mother's name was Michuru and she was one King Garon's concubines and used her children tried to gain favor of the King. She didn't care about her children at all but she would still interact with them. She barged into a bedroom that Corrin and Elise were currently in. Corrin and Elise actually shared a room since they got along so well.

Corrin and Elsie looked up and saw that it was their concubine mother and she looked angry but they weren't intimidated by her angry face because of the drawings on her face. They put on innocent faces and ask her what was wrong.

"Mom? What's wrong? What's on your face?" Corrin asked

"What did you do to yourself?" Elise asked

Corrin and Elise would usually prank their mother the most because they wanted her attention. Even if it meant being scolded by her.

"You little brats drew on my face!" Michuru said

"No, we didn't" Elise said

"Why would we do that?" Corrin asked

"I don't know but for some reason you two love to play pranks on me!" Michuru said

Michuru then looked at Corrin.

"Corrin you're the older sister here! You should be setting an example for Elise" Michuru said

"It's not my fault that you can't take a joke" Corrin said

Michuru was at her boiling point and smacked Corrin across the face. Corrin was in shock that her mother actually hit her.

"Mom! That wasn't nice!" Elise yelled

"Well it wasn't nice when the two of you drew on me no was it? That was just a little payback!" Michuru said

"But we didn't hit you!" Elise said

"What's going on in here?" A voice called out

Everyone turned around and saw that it was Prince Xander, the high Prince of Nohr. He saw that one of his younger sister was holding her cheek in tears. He could tell that Corrin was crying and he had a pretty good guess on what happened.

"Prince Xander, please don't worry about it. Nothing is wrong" Michuru said

After seeing that both of his sisters were crying out of fear he knew that there was something that was going on. When he took a good look at the concubine he noticed all the markings on her face. He realized his two sisters had just drew on her face.

"So you're yelling at them because they drew on you?" Xander asked

"W-well" Michuru said

"You even went so far as to hit one of them" Xander said

Michuru had no reply because she knew that Xander had caught her.

"You do understand that they are just children don't you? You're the one who's acting childish here" Xander said

Xander then ordered the guards to take Michuru away. He pat Corrin and Elise on their heads to comfort them.

"Honestly when will you two learn that pranks like those are going to bring out the worst in people?" Xander asked

"We're sorry" Elisa and Corrin said at the same time.

"Honestly the one who should be apologizing is that mom of ours" A new voice said

Everyone turned around and saw that it was Camilla, the second eldest sibling in the family. Corrin and Elise try to behave around her because they think that she's a sadist and they didn't want to get involved in of her punishments.

"Maybe I should punish her and teach her why you shouldn't hurt family members" Camilla said

Corrin and Elise shuddered when they heard what their older sister had just said. Even the normally stoic Xander let out a slight shudder. Sometimes he wonders if there was something wrong with his younger sister. He was even concerned that she was enjoying these punishments too much.

"If we let you punish her then she would die" Xander said

"Exactly" Camilla said

"Big sis is a sadist" Corrin said

"A big sadist" Elise said

Xander froze when he heard what his two younger sisters had just said. He agreed with them but there was something that far more concerning right now.

"Corrin, Elise, where did you learn that word?" Xander asked

Xander grabbed the back Camilla's shirt when he saw that she was about to leave. He knew that she had something to with this.

"Big sis uses that word all the time in her punishments" Elise said

"She would often tell us what she does in her extra time" Corrin said

Corrin then brought out a book and showed to her big brother. Xander took it out of Corrin's hands and looked at it and froze after he just read the title.

" _101 ways to punish people physically, mentally and sexually"_

Xander was shaking in rage when he realized that Camilla had been sharing something that Corrin and Elise aren't supposed to learn about until they were older.

"Camilla" Xander said in a sinister tone

Camilla was sweating bullets. She knew that she was in trouble but hearing Xander's angry voice made her even more nervous. She knew that she was done for.

"Y-yes?" Camilla asked

"Have you been teaching these kind of thing to our sisters?" Xander asked

"Y-yes" Camilla said

"How long have you been doing this?" Xander asked

"For three days" Camilla said

Xander couldn't take it anymore and let out a shout that the whole kingdom of Nohr could hear.

"YOU SHOULDN'T BE TEACHING THESE KIND OF SHAMLESS THINGS TO OUR SISTERS IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Xander said

Xander even hit Camilla on the head and it left a very large bump on her head. He was dragging her out of the room and told Elisa and Corrin to be more careful with their pranks from now on.

"Maybe we should find something else to do" Corrin said

"Your right" Elise said

The two sisters played for the remainder of the day. The older people in Nohr were more focused on the war that they were having towards Hoshido.

AGES:

Corrin: 8

Elise: 6

Leo: 7

Xander: 15

"Camilla: 14


	2. The new attendant

Corrin was in the garden looking at the flowers. She was thinking that they were very pretty but then something caught her attention. She saw that it was an injured bird.

"What's wrong little birdie?" Corrin asked

The bird was startled by Corrin's voice. It looked up and saw the young princess. It wanted to fly away but it was too injured to move. The young princess felt bad for the bird and picked it up.

"You look hurt, don't worry I'll take care of you" Corrin said

Corrin took the bird back to her room and took care of it for weeks. She watched over it every single day and watch it heal. And finally after one month the bird was made a full recovery. Corrin was sad to see that the bird was well enough to leave.

"You've made a full recovery and now it's time for you to go" Corrin said sadly

Corrin released the bird out the window and watched it fly off. She felt some tears falling down her face and she wiped her face with her arm.

The next day Elise told her something that peeked her interest. Elise told that there was going to be a new attendant at the castle. The maid was going to be Corrin's personal attendant starting today. She was honestly nervous to meet her. But she was gonna try her best to make her feel welcomed.

Corrin's new attendant entered the room and she was able to get a good look her. The new maid was wearing the standard maid uniform. She had a white bandanna on her head and she had blue hair with red highlights. Xander was even there. He was probably showing her around.

"This is Princess Corrin. From now on she is your mistress and you must do whatever she tells you" Xander said

"Understood" The girl said

Xander looked over to his sister and saw her hiding behind the curtain but her face was still visible.

"Corrin, this is Lilith, she will be your personal maid from now on" Xander said

Corrin was looking at the maid but she refused to move from her spot. Lilith looked sad when her new mistress refused to move from her spot on the curtain.

"Don't worry Lilith, Once Corrin gets used to you then she will be able to approach you with no problems" Xander said

Lilith looked back at her new master and wondered what she could do to gain her trust. She guessed that her new master was very isolated and didn't have much interaction with the world outside of the castle. But she was determined to serve her since this little girl saved her life. She practically begged to work here. Xander already left and the new maid was left alone with her new master.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, princess Corrin. I hope we get along" Lilith said

Corrin looked at her new attendant and tried to think of what to say but she couldn't think of anything to say. But she did have a question for her.

"What do personal attendants do?" Corrin asked

Lilith was lucky that she was told what personal attendants do by a butler named, Jakob.

"Basically whatever you need I get it for you. If there's anything that you want I get it for you" Lilith said

"Anything? Anything I want?" Corrin asked

"Anything" Lilith said

Corrin tried to think if there was anything that she wanted. There were a lot of things that she wanted but she already knew that it had to be something that Lilith could do.

"Be my mother!" Corrin said

Lilith wasn't expecting that request from the young princess.

"Ummm….I don't think that's something that I can do" Lilith said

"But you said anything" Corrin said

"It has to be something that I can do. I can't be your mother but I can act like your caretaker if you like" Lilith said

Corrin pouted when her impossible requested. She turned away from her attendant with a huffy face.

" _She's sulking"_ Lilith thought

It was at this moment when Corrin was called in by her father, King Garon. Lilith saw that the young princess looked a little scared. She secretly followed them and listened in on their conversation.

"What is it father?" Corrin asked

"I need you to pack your things" Garon said

"Why? Where are am I going?" Corrin asked

"You are going to be moved to the northern fortress of Nohr" Garon said

"When can I come back?" Corrin asked

"When you are strong enough to support Nohr" Garon said

Corrin started to object to the evil king's decision to send her away from her home.

"But I want to stay here with everyone else" Corrin said

"My decision is final" Garon said

"But I don't want to move away!" Corrin said

"Don't talk back to me!" Garon said

Garon was starting to lose his patience with his daughter and he was about to cast a spell that would give her a reason to listen.

"I'm want to stay here and I will stay here" Corrin said

"Then allow me to give you a reason to change your mind" Garon said

"Huh?" Corrin asked

King Garon extended his hand, opened his palm and fired a dark orb at her. Corrin was frozen in fear she was too scared to move so she just watched as the dark orb approached her.

Lilith watched in horror as the king launched an attack at her new mistress. She charged in the throne room and got in front of her. She took the hit for her. She was knocked back by the spell. Corrin was shocked to see that her new attendant just took a hit for her. Even Garon was not expecting the new maid to save her.

Corrin snapped out of her shock. She kneeled down and tried to shake her awake.

"Lilith! Lilith wake up!" Corrin said

Xander entered the throne room and saw the scene in front of him. He saw the maid passed out on the floor and his little sister was crying over her. Garon noticed that his son was in the room and gave him a task.

"Xander, I want you to help Corrin move to the Northern fortress" Garon said

Xander was not expecting to hear that from his father.

"Why are you moving her over there?" Xander asked

"She's useless to Nohr the way she is now. She's weak and Nohr has no use for weaklings" Garon said

"She's only 8! She's not ready for training yet" Xander said

"That doesn't concern me" Garon said

"Please father, allow her to stay here" Xander asked

"Are you going against my orders?" Garon asked

"Would consider letting her stay here if I trained her?" Xander asked

Garon thought about his son's request. Despite only being 15, his son was one of the most powerful knights in Nohr.

"Very well" Garon said

Xander picked up Lilith and Corrin followed him out of the throne room.

"Big brother? Will Lilith be okay?" Corrin asked

Xander lied her down on of the rooms and when his sister asked that question he turned around and put his hand on her head. Corrin was starting to warm up to Lilith. Xander already knew that Lilith chose to take a hit for his sister. He was going thank her as soon as she woke up.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine" Xander said

Corrin was relieved to hear that and went back to her room and stayed there and stayed there to play with Elise.


	3. A bad fever

Corrin woke up in the morning and felt dizzy. But she felt fine otherwise. She dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. Everyone was in the dining room except King Garon since he ate earlier than everyone else. Lilith was already there and was serving Corrin. She had some bandages on her after she took a blow that was meant for Corrin from King Garon. Jakob was also there along with Corrin's personal bodyguard, Gunter.

One of the maids, Felicia, came in the dining room with some water and was setting them down in front of everyone. However she ended up tripping when she tried to go towards Corrin. The water ended up splashing on her and it was ice cold water too. Corrin was shocked to be splashed by the water. She let out a surprised squeal.

Felicia's older twin sister, Flora, just sighed when she heard her younger sister's voice. She just sighed and went into the dining room. She was shocked to see that Felicia ended splashing water on Princess Corrin.

"Lady Corrin! Are you okay?" Lilith asked in concern

"Felicia, I've told you countless times to be careful!" Jakob said

"I'm sorry!" Felicia cried

"Flora, could you go and get lady Corrin a new dress?" Gunter asked

"Right away" Flora said

Felicia got up and went over to Corrin to see if she was okay but she ended up tripping again and head butted Corrin. The young princess fell out of her chair. Lilith and Jakob looked like they were about to have a heart attack.

Corrin got up and felt the pain that she was in from the accidental blow that she got from the clumsy maid. Everyone started asking if she was okay. Corrin on the other hand was not okay at all. She started crying in front of everyone.

Lilith picked up her mistress and tried to calm her down but with little luck. Felicia offered to help but she was turned down immediately.

"Maybe I can help you" Felicia said

Jakob looked at her and told her off. Lilith did the same thing.

"You've done enough Felicia. Every time you try to help you just make things worse" Jakob said

"Get back to your normal duties. Hopefully those duties don't involve Lady Corrin in anyway" Lilith said

Felicia hung her head in defeat. She had really done it now. Her clumsiness now got the young princess in a crying state. Breakfast came to an abrupt end. Luckily everyone had already finished their breakfast before this occurred.

Hours later, Corrin was starting to get dizzy again. Lilith noticed that her mistress was looking a little pale and that worried her.

"Lady Corrin, are you okay? You look a little pale" Lilith asked

"I feel bad" Corrin said

Lilith placed her hand on Corrin's forehead and felt how hot it was.

"Milady! You're burning up!" Lilith said

"I feel hot" Corrin said

Lilith picked Corrin up and took her to her room and laid her down on the bed. She got a damp wash cloth and placed it on her forehead. The young princess started to pant heavily because of how hot she was feeling. Jakob came in and saw that the princess was in bed. He panicked when he saw how sick she looked.

"Milady!" Jakob yelled

Jakob was at her side immediately and saw how pale she was.

"Lilith, what happened?" Jakob asked

"We were spending time together like we normally do and I noticed that she was started to look pale and she told me that she felt bad. I felt her forehead and it felt hot so I brought her here" Lilith said

"You did the right thing. Could go make some soup for her while I take her temperature?" Jakob asked

"Right away" Lilith said

Jakob put a thermometer in the princess' mouth. After waiting for a moment he took it back out and saw that it was 105 degrees. The moment he saw that temperature he knew that he needed to find a way to make her fever go down. A temperature that high could be fatal to someone as young as Corrin.

Lilith returned with the soup and fed it to her mistress. They actually managed to make her eat some of it. They were relieved that the young mistress still had the strength to eat.

For the past two days Corrin's condition wasn't getting any better. In fact it was getting worse. Lilith and Jakob did all they could to nurse her back to health but everything they did wasn't working. Corrin's fever continued to rise. Her temperature was now at 115 degrees. If her temperature went any higher then Corrin might die.

Gunter called Nohrian doctors but even they couldn't do anything. Everyone was really worried about her and they were about to give up on the hope of Corrin getting any better.

Felicia noticed that Lilith and Jakob were in the dining room and she saw that looked like they were on the verge of tears. Being the kind girl that she was, she went over and asked them what was wrong.

"Jakob, Lilith" Felicia said

The two loyal servants looked up and saw that it was Felicia.

"Oh, hi Felicia" Lilith said

Felicia pouted when they she heard the tone that she was greeted with.

"Come on, you could at least act like you're happy to see me" Felicia said

"We're not in the mood right now, Felicia" Jakob said

"What's wrong? Whatever it is maybe I can help" Felicia said

"You would just make things worse" Lilith said

"Come on! Just give me a chance!" Felicia said

Lilith and Jakob just sighed and told Felicia what was wrong. Felicia was shocked to hear that Princess Corrin was really sick. No wonder Lilith and Jakob were so down. They cared about Corrin more than any of the other servants in the entire castle.

"I see, so Princess Corrin is sick and is getting worse" Felicia said

"Her temperature keeps rising too" Jakob said

"If only there was a way to cool her down" Lilith said

Felicia heard this and thought of a way that might save the young princess' life.

"Um, would be okay if I watched her?" Felicia asked

"Why would we let you do that" Lilith asked

"I'm not gonna bring her anything. I know I'll just end up tripping again. I just want to keep my eye on her" Felicia said

"Well, as long as you're watching her and nothing else then I don't have a problem with it" Jakob said

"Same here" Lilith said

"Thank you!" Felicia said

Felicia dashed off to Corrin's room. She can finally be useful around here. She was going to treat the Princess' illness. Now that she knew that the problem was that her temperature kept rising all she needed to do was make her temperature so back down.

When Felicia made it to Corrin's room she saw that the young princess was on her bed. She went over and removed the wash cloth to feel her forehead. She was shocked how hot it felt. She needed to get to work right away. She used her ice powers on Corrin. She started to lower Corrin's body temperature. She was also absorbing all that sickness into her own body.

Felicia knew that she was going to end up getting sick like this but she could handle since she was older. Corrin couldn't because temperatures that high were dangerous for any child.

Felicia kept using her ice powers and she actually felt that Corrin's body temperature was lowering and she felt her own body temperature rising but she continued until Corrin's temperature was back to normal.

Once Corrin's temperature was back to normal Felicia went back to her room and laid down since she was starting to feel to effects of the sickness.

The next morning both Lilith and Jakob enter Corrin's room and were surprised to see that the bed was empty. They were starting to think that Corrin finally succumbed to her illness but what they didn't know was that the young princess was hiding behind her curtains trying to hold back her giggles. Luckily they didn't seem to notice her there.

Jakob and Lilith went over to the window. They were about to look out the window but Corrin suddenly popped out from behind the curtains and made the best monster noise that she could produce. Lilith and Jakob were taken aback by their mistress' sudden appearance. They were shocked to see that the young princess was up and about.

"Did I scare you both?" Corrin asked while giggling

Lilith was able to find her voice and asked her mistress one question.

"Lady Corrin, is that really you?" Lilith asked

"Of course it's me who else would it be?" Corrin asked

Lilith embraced Corrin and was actually crying tears of joys. She was actually relieved that her mistress was healthy again. Jakob was the next one to embrace her.

They later discover that Felicia used her powers to make Corrin healthy again, so they visited her and thanked her for treating Corrin's sickness. Felicia said that she would do it again because she saw everyone in this castle as her family.


End file.
